User talk:Creator5000
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User blog comment:Lia Schiffer/397: Edge of The Silence/Creator5000-20100329025210 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 08:51, March 29, 2010 Hollows Actually you used opinion. There is nothing in the manga or anime that states what level of power a hollow is corresponding to Gotei 13 rank thats an assumption or opinion of yours also there is nothing that remotely says what the spiritual power level of a vasto lorde is that again is an opinion. Its really not up for discussion unless you have an episode or chapter that proves these things where said. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Opinion on Espada 1 - 4 Man I mean you see what I mean - seriously I do believe all the 10 are indeed Vasto Lorde - but yeah why not from Ulquiorra to Stark they do display qualities that you explain they are indeed Vasto Lorde. The problem is not all of the other fans see it the way we see it man - with what has Salubri illustrated to us in there I mean fans are indeed divided by this argument >>> Espada are Vasto Lorde or they are not. So I am taking the easy option - by standing in between of the argument mate, but you do have concrete evidence. Cheers.Soulreaper1234 03:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kido Ask one of the admins, I think that could work and I would support it. It should be cleared by them though. Just start a new discussion on the kido talk page and see what others think and an admin is surely to come in and give approval or not--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :This was discussed before and decided against by the admins. The previous discussion about it is on the Kido page's talk archive if you wish to look at the reasons for it. 18:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ulquiorra The reason your edit was undone was because it was full of spelling and grammar mistakes and it was unnecessary. It is Ok to expand sections that need it, there is an Article Improvement Project with a list of pages that need help, but some are OK the way they are and expansions are simply unnecessary clutter. The idea is to keep only the most important and relevant information. And it's also appreciated that you want to help, but double check your grammar and spelling, we have enough messy articles due to poor grammar, we don't need new ones. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 19:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC)